The Brothers Flub-The Cherry Blossom Cookie Temple
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz enter a cave, where they perform obstacles to win treasure.


The Brother Flub

"The Cherry Blossom Cookie Temple"

This is a story me and my friend Natalie wrote together

Chapter One

The Flub Brothers are sound asleep, when their alarm clock goes off at 6:30 AM. Fraz wakes up with bloodshot eyes, looking groggy. Guapo responds, "Morning Fraz! How did you sleep?" "Okay I guess" Fraz replied half-asleep. Guapo then gets out of bed and drags Fraz by the hand, running peacefully to the office. "Woah slow down!" Fraz cried. Guapo responds, "Sorry buddy! I just can't help it!"

"I know" Fraz said slightly annoyed. Guapo blushes cutely as he and Fraz hurry to the office. Fraz wondered why Guapo was blushing. Guapo responds, "I do it because you are just very smart to me!" "Really? Thanks" Fraz replied smiling. He liked the sound of that. Guapo then tells Fraz, "No need to worry! I bet we will have a great package to deliver!" "Swell" Fraz replied sarcastically.

Guapo pointed out, "I recently am spending time with a pet dog in a game I'm playing! The little guy is so cute I can't help talking to him!" "I see. And what's this pet dog's name?" Fraz asked. "Guapo responded "This dog's name is Cherry Blossom! But even though it's in the game I talk to it like it's a real animal! I call it cutesy and stuff!" "Oh" Fraz replied slightly annoyed.

Guapo pointed out, "It's weird that Gundam is still popular." "Yeah it is" Fraz replied. Guapo responded, "There are all kinds of Gundam. Like V (Victory), W (Wing), and X." "Swell" Fraz replied. Guapo asks, "In that case, would you watch Gu*dam: The Serial Murder Case or Detective Gundam if they started airing?" "Yes" replied Fraz.

Guapo pointed out, "You know Fraz, all this talk of Gundam has reminded me... despite appearances, one of the townspeople of Sportsworld is *** years older than Amuro. And then I noticed that the king of Playland is the same age as Bright-san, but you know, Brightt-san is a pretty *** character, even in the Gundam world, and it also goes for Haman-sama. "

"Gee that's really fascinating" said Fraz. "Are we almost to Miss Boomdeeyay's office?" Fraz asked getting impatient. "Almost there buddy!" Guapo replied. "Thank God!" Fraz cried with relief. Fraz and Guapo entered Miss Boomdeeyay's office. "It's about _time_ you two buckets of goat slime got here!" Miss Boomdeeyay yelled with impatience.

Guapo responds, "Sorry we're late! Please forgive us!" "FINE! But don't be late again or you're FIRED!" Miss Boomdeeyay sternly replied. Guapo responded, "Okay..." Miss Boomdeeyay handed them their package for the day. "Deliver this to The Land Of Gingerbread People" she instructed. "Yes Ma'am!" Guapo saluted. Fraz also saluted. He and Guapo began to make their way to the dock, where The Hoog was parked.

As they were preparing the Hoog, Guapo points out to Fraz, "Besides making faces, there is another talent that I have." "Oh yeah?! And what is that?!" Fraz asked sounding slightly annoyed. Guapo responds, "Pokemon! I had memorized the names of each and every one of them!" "Do you have the cards too?" Fraz asked. Guapo responds, "Yes!" as they prepared the Hoog. "I thought so" Fraz replied.

As Guapo was driving the Hoog, he asked, "Have you ever heard of a card battle? I have summoned a monk in a card battle and his name was Semimaru. He used a shining attack and his opponent, and Ona no Komochi used a lovely strike! Doesn't it sound like fun?" "No" Fraz replied. Guapo responded, "I recently heard that there is a temple in the Land of Gingerbread People. That reminds me of Kinkaku Temple, so how come it was gold and not silver?"

This piqued Fraz's interest. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, and speaking of which, people wanted it to be mentioned right along with Kinkaku. So they named it Gi to complement Ki. It was never actually meant to be a sliver temple." Guapo explained. "Is that so? Well then, maybe we should pay this temple a visit" Fraz replied. "Yes we should. I wonder if it's anything like how I got Ruby and Sapphire Pokemon." Guapo responded.

Just then Fraz's yellow alter ego appeared beside him. "Are you nuts man?! Temples lead to doom! Such as The Temple Of Doom!" he cried to Fraz. Then his red alter ego also appeared beside him. "Temple Of Doom is only a movie. There could be treasure in that temple. Do you REALLY want to pass that up?!" he asked Fraz. Fraz thought it over and replied "You're right!" Both his alter egos disappeared into thin air. "Guapo, we're going to the temple when we get to The Land Of Gingerbread People" he told Guapo.

Guapo responded, "Okay! We're off to deliver at the temple of the Land of Gingerbread People!" For once Fraz was actually looking forward to a delivery. When Guapo knew how Fraz was feeling, he smiled. The giant foot kicked the back of The Hoog-causing the planet Retrograde was on to spit it out into space. A wormhole appeared in the rainbow morning sky. The Hoog went through it, and it closed afterward.

Chapter Two

As Guapo was driving, he was singing to Danzen Futari Wa Precure. Fraz didn't complain about Guapo's singing. He just kept quiet until they reached their destination. On The Land Of Gingerbread People the wormhole reopened, and The Hoog came out of it. It landed and out of it emerged Guapo and Fraz with the package. Guapo responded, "Beejabbers! This temple is even larger up close!" "Boy you can say THAT again!" Fraz cried in amazement.

When Fraz and Guapo entered the temple, there was a sign that read, "In order to deliver the package to the king in the temple, there is a series of trials you have to overcome. Are you brave?" "Bring it on!" Fraz cried feeling brave. Guapo added, "Okay! Let's go!" Fraz followed Guapo-feeling eager.

When they entered the first room, the first trial was to cross a metal tightrope. Suddenly Fraz wasn't feeling so brave and eager anymore. He was now feeling nervous. "I can't do it Guapo! I can't walk the tightrope of doom!" he cried in panic. Guapo said, "Calm down, Frazzy. I'll hold your hand as we cross this together. Trust me." Then he kissed him because he understood how Fraz felt. "Okay" Fraz replied-feeling slightly less nervous.

As the both crossed, Guapo smiled at Fraz as he held his hand. Fraz held Guapo's hand as tightly as he could-trying as hard as he could to not look down. When they reached the other side, they entered the second room, and the trial was to find a mysterious scroll to unlock the door. Fraz was relieved that it wasn't something dangerous.

As they searched for the scroll, Guapo noticed something shining, which meant that there was the scroll. Fraz was still searching for the scroll-unaware that Guapo had already found it. Guapo called out to Fraz, "I found the scroll buddy!" "Awww! I wanted to find it!" Fraz whined. Guapo gave the scroll to Fraz and said, "Here, I'll give it to you because you wanted to find it." "Gee thanks Guapo" Fraz said being grateful. Guapo responded, "My pleasure!" Fraz smiled.

Then the door opened to the next room and the trial was to overcome many obstacles in order to reach the door. Fraz was feeling nervous again at seeing these obstacles. So much that he was sweating. Guapo held Fraz's hand telling him, "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand as we do this." "Okay Guapo. Thanks" Fraz replied-feeling slightly less nervous now. As they passed the obstacles with every skill, Guapo blushed at Fraz.

Fraz felt proud of himself for overcoming his fear, and passing the obstacles with every skill. As they cleared the trial, they opened the door which lead to a winding staircase that lead to the next room, and the trial for this room is to defeat the gingerbread ninja. Fraz was ready for THIS trial, for he knew karate. Guapo cheered, "Go Fraz! Number one! Do it right and have some fun~!"

Fraz bravely approached the gingerbread ninja-ready to karate chop him. Guapo knew this was about to get action packed. "Okay gingerbread ninja! Bring it on! Show me what you got!" Fraz said in a challenging tone. Guapo shouted, "Good luck Fraz! I'll be cheering you on!" "Thanks Guapo" Fraz replied smiling a bit. He was grateful for Guapo's support.

He approached the gingerbread ninja-ready to take him on. "Let's do this!" he cried in a challenging tone. The battlefield changed into an ancient garden and the battle was about to begin! Fraz was provided with a ninja outfit and ninja weapons. He approached the gingerbread ninja, and the battle began.

The ninja started throwing its stars, so Guapo caught them everytime the ninja threw them at Fraz. Fraz pulled out his ninja sword, and he and the gingerbread ninja engaged in a sword fight. Guapo got out his camera and recorded the intense battle! Fraz and the gingerbread ninja began to swordfight. "Not bad" the gingerbread ninja said-impressed with Fraz's sword-fighting skills.

Guapo knew this battle was getting very intense, and cheered on Fraz! Fraz lept up above the gingerbread ninja's head, and using his karate moves kicked him IN the head. The gingerbread ninja screamed and Guapo started to applaud. Fraz pumped his fists in the air with victory.

Guapo hugged Fraz and said, "Great work!" "Thanks little brother" Fraz replied with appreciation. Then the door opened and a pink gingerbread princess appeared holding out her hands for the package. Fraz proudly handed her the package. She thanked Fraz and Guapo for delivering her cherry blossom sprinkles for the decoration of the temple.

"It was our pleasure your highness" Fraz told her. Guapo added, "It was our pleasure to give this to you." Being a gentleman, Fraz took the princess' hand and kissed it. Guapo also kissed the princess' hand.

"Now that we've passed all the trials, where's the treasure?" Fraz asked rubbing his hands together. Guapo responded, "The treasure is in the room where the princess entered!" Fraz eagerly grabbed Guapo by the hand. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" he cried. As they both entered the room, there were two golden cherry blossom head wreaths on a pedestal.

"Where's the treasure?!" Fraz cried expecting to find a treasure chest. Guapo repsonds, "Look Frazzy, the treasure is right there!" He holds up the two golden head wreaths. "Wreaths?! The treasure is wreaths?! We went through all that for wreaths?!" Fraz cried. Guapo explained that those are a garment on the head and whoever wore it is known to be powerful and determined.

This changed Fraz's mood in a heartbeat! "Well in that case...gimme!" he cried as he grabbed one of them, and placed it on his head. Guapo put the other one on his head and hugged him, saying, "You are really a best brother I could ever have~!" "Thanks Guapo. You too" Fraz replied.

The End


End file.
